The Pink Tulip
by letlovein-faberry
Summary: How I wish the scene w/ Finn seeing Rachel and Jesse kiss would have gone. Finn confesses his feelings for Rachel but will she take him back? One-Shot


**A/N: Sorry in advance for all of the grammar mistakes in this story. I was eager to put this up so I didn't have time to send it to my friend to edit. I hope you will look past my grammar mistakes though and enjoy the story for what it is(: FINCHEL FTW! 3 **

_I walked into the auditorium holding a pink tulip. Usually a guy would pick out a big bouquet of roses or something but I picked a tulip because when I went to the flower shop and asked for help picking out flowers for "The One" she picked out a single tulip and told me that it symbolized 'Perfect Love'. I was so glad that she picked out that flower because it apparently symbolized "Perfect Love" that's how she made me feel...She made me feel perfect, she made me feel worth it. _

_I quietly opened the doors to the auditorium, not wanting to disturb her while she was doing whatever it is that she does every day during lunch. I started walking down the narrow pathway to the stage when I saw Jesse appear. I stopped dead in my tracks and kept completely silent so I could hear what they were saying._

**On Stage with Jesse and Rachel:**

Rachel stood in the middle of the stage alone before she heard the masculine click of Jesse's designer boots coming her way.

"Jesse, why did you ask me to meet you here right before the list goes up? Is this good news or is it bad news?

"Rachel, I did wrong by you last year and I came back here to make that wrong right. I came here to tell you that you are going to be the featured soloist at Nationals in New York."

Rachel started jumping up and down and screaming with joy. She leaped into Jesse's arms and he held her tiny frame tightly to him.

She let go after a minute or two and he moved his hard up to her face to get a loose piece of hair that was dangling down. He pushed it back behind her ears and kept his hand lingering there for a minute. They looked into each other's eyes and he slowly leaned in towards her lips.

Jesse was inches away from her lips when she gently pushed him away and turned her head.

"Jesse, I forgive you but I just can't do this."

"Why? Because of that loser Finn Hudson?"

"Jesse, Finn is NOT a loser. He is a talented, good hearted, sweet guy that I just happen to be in love with. So, I guess the answer to question is yes. Yes, I can't do this because of Finn Hudson. Goodbye, Jesse." She yelled

"Whatever Rachel, you're not worth it anyway." Jesse stormed off and Rachel slowly fell to her knees, crying, in the middle of the stage.

_I quickly ran up the steps and on to the stage. "Rachel…"_

_She looked up with tears in her eyes "Di-di-did you hear any of that?"_

"_Um, well kind of. I actually heard all of it." I slowly replied_

"_Oh…" She dipped her head back down into her palms and began to cry a little more._

"_Was all that stuff you said a-about you still being in love with me t-true?" I managed to shudder out. _

_She paused and slowly lifted her head to look up at me "Ye-yes well, yeah I mean, I never stopped loving you…" She whispered_

_I brought the flower from behind my back and laid it gently in her lap "I was coming here to tell you the same thing. I broke up with Quinn, yesterday actually. Ya know all that stuff that Coach Sylvester was saying about her sister? About being tethered to someone, how now that her sister is gone it feels like there's a pa-part of her that is missing too? Well, it made me realize th-that's how I feel about you. When we're not together it feels like a piece of me is just… not there anymore."_

_Her mouth was hanging open slightly and her eyes were wide and wet with tears. Her face then broke out into a huge smile; the smile that she reserved just for him. "That was beautiful, Finn. That's exactly how I felt when Mr. Shuester was reading those words. The only person I could think of was you." _

_I gathered her up into my arms then and held her tightly to my chest. She pulled away after a minute and she brought my lips to hers. When their lips touched there was more than fireworks; it was the best feeling he had ever felt in his whole entire life and he wanted to feel that way for the rest of his life. _

_When we broke apart I looked into her big, beautiful eyes "If you'll be my girlfriend for the third time around I want to make sure we take things slow, I want to make sure that this time we get things right. I want to be with you forever, Rachel and I hope that you'll want to be with me forever too."_

_She smiled her signature Rachel Berry smile and pulled me into another tight hug "Of course I want to be with you forever, Finn." She whispered into my shoulder._

**A/N: This is what I wish would have happened in this scene. I hated seeing Finn standing there alone with his beautiful flower all heartbroken so this is why I decided to write this. I hope you enjoyed reading and please review! :D **

**CAN'T WAIT FOR NATIONALS! 3 **


End file.
